


亿万富翁的穷酸相

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 超人送给了蝙蝠侠一枚氪石戒指，而布鲁斯韦恩用它求了婚。





	亿万富翁的穷酸相

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce和Clark交往已久，但并不知道彼此的秘密身份；女侠与蝙蝠和超人是好朋友，Diana并未特意隐瞒自己的身份，但她对超人以外其他联盟成员的秘密身份一无所知。

这场灾难的开端来源于一次毫无预兆的争吵。

十几个小时以前，日子看起来还和平常没什么不同。他们在某家豪华酒店的餐厅里享受了一顿浪漫温馨的晚餐，接着转移到顶层套房的双人床上来了一场淋漓尽致的性爱，然后又就着淫靡热烈的高潮迎来了倒数新年的烟花，最后才在浓郁甜蜜的情话里陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

总之，和千千万万对普通情侣一样，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩一起度过了一个绝对值得留念的跨年夜晚。

然而事情在新年第一天的中午便出了岔子。

克拉克已经不记得最初是谁先起的头了，他甚至弄不清两个人到底是为了什么而争吵。他只知道前一秒他们还在和客房服务讨论午餐的牛肉要焗几分熟，而后一秒这一切就偏离了原本的运行轨道，变得一发而不可收拾。

 

“别用你对付花边小报的那一套来敷衍我！”戴眼镜的年轻人语气里透露着难以隐藏的愠怒，他用尽全身的力气克制自己，才没把盘子里的鸡蛋扔到男朋友的脸上去，“我们现在这样简直和炮友没有区别！”

“成熟点吧克拉克！董事会里的所有人都日思夜想，盼着我能在哪次跳伞中摔断自己的脖子！”两鬓发灰的总裁先生倚在落地窗前，低沉的声线中带着十二分的烦躁，“你能不能不要这样消耗我仅剩的耐心，我已经尽我最大的努力挤出时间来陪你了……”

“简直令人难以置信……你要跟我谈耐心？”克拉克把手中的叉子拍在了桌子上，“最大的努力，哈？”记者的声音里罕见地带上了一丝尖刻和嘲讽，“我对你宝贵的午夜黄金时间一点儿也不感兴趣，但我们在一起度过的夜晚屈指可数！还是说我脑子里的胡思乱想其实本来就是合理有据的推测？”

 

他们就像两个记仇的小学生一样，把从认识到交往过程中所有的不满都列举出来，逐条挨个地揉碎了再拿出来一一掰扯，妄图用互相指责来证明是对方的过错更多。克拉克极尽生平之所能——甚至差点赌上了自己作为记者的职业道德，也没能在这场幼稚又毫无价值的争论中占到上风。他年长的恋人凭借自己的年龄和资历，轻而易举地就击溃了他最后的防线，呛得他说不出话来。 

克拉克伸手摸了个玻璃杯，到水槽边接了杯水喝，试图缓解憋在喉咙里的那口闷气。

“难道我们走到这步田地就单单是我一个人的责任吗？”布鲁斯还在乘胜追击，“多少次你在约会中扔给我一个急匆匆的背影，又在电话里留给我一阵冰冷的忙音——”他从鼻腔里发出了一声轻哼，“超人都没你这么忙……”

砰——

克拉克捏碎了手中的杯子，玻璃碎片哗啦啦地落了他一脚。

他感觉到自己气血上涌，头脑发热，大量的肾上腺素让他最后的理智也弃他而去。克拉克摘下眼镜，径直扔出了三十层楼的窗外——

“因为我他妈就是超人！”

 

超人听见布鲁斯·韦恩的心跳漏了一拍。

年长的男人看上去完全僵住了——他呆愣地坐在落地窗前的沙发上，似乎就连睡袍的边角也要和时空一起静止了。过了几秒，他又看起来若有所思，一只手扶上了有些沧桑的额角。

偌大的房间里洋溢着一种令人倍感压抑的沉默。

克拉克花了些时间换下身上的睡袍，穿好他昨晚出门前精心挑选的套装，又检查了一遍自己的随身物品，然后才推门准备离开房间。

他最后看了一眼坐在窗前的男人。后者还保持着刚才扶着额角的姿势，嘴唇动了动，似乎想要说点什么，然而最终还是什么也没说——既没有惊讶地发出疑问，也没有开口做出挽留。

“再见，布鲁斯。”

两只脚都踏出门外的那一刻，克拉克知道他的感情生活完蛋了。

 

“你不应该这么随便地把秘密身份告诉别人，卡尔，尤其是在你准备和对方分手的时候。”

戴安娜说这话的时候，克拉克正以一个极其拧巴的姿势侧躺在前者家里的沙发上，盯着电视后面的墙纸出神。

“什么？不！我没想和他分手！”

听到眼前同事的发言，超人一个鲤鱼打挺翻身跳了起来。布艺沙发的织花在他脸上留下了几道浅浅的花纹，半边卷发被压得乱糟糟的。

“好吧，我们确实是有分歧，有争吵——我跟你说过的，布鲁斯有时真的是很气人，好几次我都想直接带着他飞到珠穆朗玛峰的山顶，然后就那么把他扔下去！”

“消消火？”戴安娜及时递过来一个冰激凌碗。

“谢谢……”氪星人重新把自己砸回沙发靠垫堆里，听起来有些不知所措，“但是不，我还从没想过要和他分手……”

克拉克开始回想他和布鲁斯之间那些没有营养的争执，以及后者毫无技术含量的补救措施。对于布鲁斯·韦恩这种年纪和身份的人而言，克拉克就像是——用他本人的话来说：一个青涩稚嫩的十六岁女高中生。这话形容得实在是很精准，布鲁斯对克拉克的拿捏的确十分到位。每当“青涩稚嫩”的小记者被气到说不出话来的时候，韦恩先生就会顶着恋人阴郁的眼神说些明显程式化的甜言蜜语，再加上一个令人窒息的浓郁深吻。倘若问题还没解决，就把战场直接转移到床上去（或者随便哪个地方），情欲的厮磨很快就会让经验没那么老道的小镇青年败下阵来。手法粗暴，内容简单，套路一气呵成。但克拉克就是很吃这一套，布鲁斯对此早已深有心得。

“所以——”戴安娜把翘着的腿换了个方向，看起来有些疑惑，“是他甩了你？”

“呃，其实也不是……”克拉克抱着空了的冰激凌碗，有些尴尬地挠了挠鼻尖。

这事细想起来有些难说，毕竟是他单方面地在男友面前徒手捏碎了一个玻璃杯，又扔了那副对方送给自己的价值不菲的眼镜，紧接着留下了一句带着脏话的秘密身份宣言，最后径直穿好衣服带上了行李关门走人——但不得不承认的是，布鲁斯·韦恩本人并没有真的开口要和他分手。

“但他那个样子看起来就是要甩了我！”克拉克忿忿不平地拿勺子戳着碗底，“他甚至都没有试图挽留我……”

天堂岛公主翻了一个十分亚马逊式的白眼，又带上了一副难以置信的表情。

“我现在觉得这个布鲁斯·韦恩说得一点没错，十六岁的女高中生卡尔·艾尔先生，”戴安娜把小记者正在疯狂震动的手机举到他本人眼前。

屏幕上是来自“小甜甜布鲁西”的34通未接电话，以及45条未读信息，而后一个数字还在不断增加。

我们需要谈谈，克拉克

克拉克，我有重要的事情要告诉你，接电话

我真的有重要的事情要告诉你，很紧急，快接电话

回短信也行

至少回复一条短信，行吗

这事我得当面告诉你，给我个地址好吗

克拉克？求你了

最后一条信息刚刚好跳出来：

别逼我定位你的手机

 

“这叫没有试图挽留你？”戴安娜把一边的眉毛挑得老高，语气中带着掩藏不住的戏谑，“而你才在我这儿待了4个小时……”

“这是两码事……”外星青年直接把手机关了机扔在一旁，有些疲惫地揉了揉眉毛，“我就是——没想好该怎么面对他。”

其实他早些时候就想把秘密身份袒露给自己的恋人，当然，这已经是在他和布鲁斯交往很久以后的事情了。布鲁斯·韦恩和他最初在报纸和电视里看到的那个油腔滑调的花花公子完全不一样。两鬓已经发灰的中年男子虽然在恋爱和情事上还是一样热烈和熟练，但他远比新闻里的那个“布鲁西宝贝”要善良谦虚，真挚诚恳。最重要的是，他身上带着一种仿佛与生俱来的近乎偏执的正义感——虽然卡尔·艾尔作为超人不能全部认同，但还是免不了会被其吸引。所以克拉克相信男朋友是个可以信得过的托付对象，他也曾试探性地询问过枕边人对超级英雄的看法，得到的答案却不尽如人意。

“他说B是个尖酸刻薄的老蝙蝠精……”

克拉克试图向戴安娜重现当时的情境——

“而我则是没有脑子的外星救难犬，说真的，他竟然还指责我撞坏了他一幢大楼外加两颗卫星……”

“那我呢？他怎么说的？”

克拉克坐直了身体，清了清喉咙，学着布鲁斯的语气夸张地大声宣布：“正义联盟里除了神奇女侠没有一个能打的——”

“喔我快要爱上他了！”

亚马逊战士在沙发上笑得前仰后合，毫无形象。

“所以他干嘛要资助正义联盟？还帮我们建了瞭望塔，如果他真的觉得——”戴安娜伸出两只手指在头顶比了对尖耳朵。

“就是个普通的慈善面子工程，出点钱而已，百利而无一害。”

克拉克回忆着那晚布鲁斯对他做出的解释，轻快的语气背后似乎带着无法掩饰的心事重重。

他对戴安娜耸了耸肩，又撇了撇嘴，表示自己对此也一无所知。

“好吧……来点红酒？”戴安娜收走了克拉克怀里的冰激凌碗，起身走向厨房，“我还是建议你接一下电话吧，卡尔——要知道，很多事情开诚布公地谈其实比藏着掖着要容易得多。”

 

行吧。

克拉克犹豫了一会儿，重新把手机开了机。他起身走向阳台，感受着大都会冬季并不凛冽的夜风。24小时之前，他还和男友坐在高档餐厅里有说有笑，憧憬着他们可能会有的令人期待的未来。

而现在——肯特先生本人已经做好在新年第一天就重归单身的准备了。

 

刷——

克拉克的超级听力捕捉到了一种熟悉的，披风破空划过的声音。哥谭的黑暗骑士从天而降，毫无征兆地落在了阳台的另一边，吓得他差点把轻握着的手机扔了出去。

“呃……嗨，B——”

克拉克有些尴尬地打着招呼，这还是他头一次没穿制服站在搭档面前。

蝙蝠侠迈着大步走到克拉克身前，他如往常一样沉默了一会儿，然后摘下了面罩。

“你是不是以为，关了手机我就找不到你了？”

黑暗骑士的声音里充斥着超人十分熟悉的揶揄与奚落，还掺杂着点明显的不满。

这下轮到克拉克僵住了，他直直地站在原地，似乎已经失去了思考和行动的能力。

眼前的布鲁斯和他见过的“布鲁西宝贝”还有“小甜甜布鲁西”又不一样了。平时梳得一丝不苟的发型被面罩压得有些凌乱，定制西装三件套还有常见的酒店浴袍被无数片的凯夫拉盔甲替代，而灵动有力的手腕和精致优雅的脖颈曲线也被藏在了厚重的手套和披风下面。

“卡尔——”黑暗骑士的声音没有往日那么低沉沙哑，音调反而因为带着一丝罕见的紧张而稍稍增高，“我不想找那些乱七八糟的借口，所以我就决定跳过这部分直奔主题了。”

蝙蝠侠从腰带里摸出了一个铅制的小盒子。

克拉克这才从僵硬中回过神来。他当然认得那个小盒子，那是他们刚刚成为世界最佳拍档的时候，超人送给蝙蝠侠的礼物。

“你不用把它还给我……”克拉克已经不想掩饰自己此刻的失落，“你依然是我最信任的战友，最坚实的后盾，最可靠的伙伴，这一点永远不会改变——”

“我不是要把它还给你。”

蝙蝠侠打断了他，脸上浮现了克拉克平日里十分熟悉的笑容，这让联盟主席感到有些无所适从……

“克拉克·肯特，你愿意成为我的合法伴侣吗？”

穿着蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯·韦恩单膝跪地，慢慢打开了盒子，诚恳的语气中带上了小心翼翼的期待。

那真的是一枚朴素得过分的戒指。银色的指环上光秃秃的，没有任何雕花装饰，只剩下一颗小小的绿色石头嵌在上面，霎时间就让克拉克头晕眼花。

一股突如其来的无力感将克拉克从头顶贯穿到了脚底，差点压得他喘不上气来。

氪星人把身体靠在背后的栏杆上，以防自己脸朝下跟阳台的地砖撞个满怀。他从喉咙深处发出了粗重的呼吸声，但除此之外仍旧保持着沉默。

有那么几秒，布鲁斯几乎以为自己就要失败了……

“我愿意。”

超人在氪石的光芒下，用尽力气挤出了这句话——

“现在你能把盖子合上了吗？” 

 

蝙蝠侠满意地合上了铅制的小盒子，谨慎地把它又收回了腰带左边的第二个格子里。克拉克出了一头冷汗，虚弱地跌进了恋人（现在是丈夫了）的怀中。

“敢挂我电话总是要付出点代价的，主席先生……”

布鲁斯在克拉克的耳边悄悄地低语。

 

“所以你就这么答应了？”

戴安娜端着两个高脚杯倚在阳台门边的不远处，其中一个杯子已经空了，显然她已经在此围观许久。

克拉克的两颊微微泛红，有些异样的窘迫。

“是啊……”

联盟中唯一的女性超级英雄发出了一声了然的轻笑。

“你可想好了，他可是个亿万富翁，但他就用一个免费的戒指跟你求了婚。”

超人和蝙蝠侠面面相觑。

“哈，男孩儿们——”

戴安娜端着另外一个杯子一饮而尽。

 

后来的事：

亚瑟有时会背着联盟顾问偷偷地管他叫“尖酸刻薄的老蝙蝠精”，大家都不知道这个外号是怎么来的，只有戴安娜偶尔会微微一笑。

布鲁斯特意邀请戴安娜跟他一起去挑了一个超大超夸张的钻戒，克拉克听说之后决定把自己能捏钻石这事儿彻底烂在肚子里。

瞭望塔成为了新一代的“随便哪个地方”之一，而联盟其他人（除了比利）都假装对此毫不知情。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的没错又是这个俗套的氪石戒指求婚梗，希望大家没有因为作者差劲的写作方式和文笔而对这个经典的同人情节产生厌烦=3=


End file.
